


Well aren't you sweet

by Queen_Oval



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I love Valkyrie, Odin (Marvel)'s Good Parenting, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Oval/pseuds/Queen_Oval
Summary: "Not a wedding cake and other pastries.” Sif walked closer to her, “you know that you’re the best baker in all in New York,” Sif sweet talked more,“And you have the best cafe in New York.” “Thank you for telling something that I know Sif,” Val smirked as she tied her worn-out dull blue apron behind her back.





	1. Baker's promise

“No,” Val stated as she walked to the back of her small cafe shop. As her longtime friend her best friend from middle school, Sif asked the most outrageous thing.

Sif followed her in the back,”Come on Val. You know you owe me a favor.” The woman recently engaged to one of the wealthy family of New York. Val pulled fifteen-pound flour before slamming it down on the table,” Yeah I did. But I thought it would be a small thing, like a dozen cupcakes or your favorite cherry pie. Not a wedding cake and other pastries.”

Sif walked closer to her, “you know that you’re the best baker in all in New York,” Sif sweet talked more,“And you have the best cafe in New York.”

“Thank you for telling something that I know Sif,” Val smirked as she tied her worn-out dull blue apron behind her back. Sif walked closer to her, “ Please Val, I know this is a tall order,” as she continued,”but look on the bright side you haven’t been Asgard since you were a child. Maybe…maybe it’s a sign that you need to come back and forgive yourself for what happened.”

Val stiffens at the thought of the fire and the horrid screaming.

“Sif,” The baker sighed as looked down at the powdery ivory flour that sat lumpy on the wooden board.Val knew her friend was right. Christ, it has been what? Ten or eleven odd years since she went to that god forbidden city. Do I even have the courage to show my face? Val thought as she moved to grab a measuring cup.

“Valkyrie,” Sif softly looked at her, “Please.”

Val sighed as she rolled her eyes,”I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

The bride to be smiled and hugged her friend,” Thank you! Thank you!” As the pair broke from the hug, Sif smiled,” I have to tell Thor that the cake is being handled by the best of the best.”

Val laughed as Sif ran out of the shop, “Yes don’t forget it!”

The little baker began created some more chocolate cookies. Maybe this would be a good thing after all as added chocolate chips in the bowl. What's the worst thing that could happen?


	2. The Groom's brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ I don’t care about the sapphire blue that Sif liked but the meaning of sapphire blue is royalty, and I don’t want to hammer it in with our guests,” commented Thor not looking at his brother for his response. Loki could make the only response that would save him for,”It’s fine by me, but it’s your wedding.” Thor smiled at the response

Across the busy city of New York, there’s a tall black monotone building that stood. Is where Loki is sitting at his desk desperately wanting to be anywhere else besides here right now. Dealing with an overexcited Thor, who was gushing over the new color palettes that he and his soon to be wife, Sif has decided on for their wedding.

In all honesty, Loki was happy for his brother, granted he didn’t want to hear the different means of each color the couple picked out.

“ I don’t care about the sapphire blue that Sif liked but the meaning of sapphire blue is royalty, and I don’t want to hammer it in with our guests,” commented Thor not looking at his brother for his response. The younger brother rolled his eyes while he continued looking through his emails. Thor continued,”I guess we can compromise on it. What do you think Loki?”

The younger brother blinked in confusion not understanding what his older brother was going on about for his future wedding. And he didn’t want Thor to repeat everything to lead up to his point. Loki could make the only response that would save him for,”It’s fine by me, but it’s your wedding.”

Thor smiled at the response,“You are coming right?”

Loki shrugged,”Am I invited?”

Loki wasn't so sure if Sif indeed forgives that whole situation on dying her hair because it was the funny type of joke. That was water under the bridge he guessed since she was becoming his sister in law.

“Of course you are invited. You are my only brother,” Thor commented looking at his younger brother. Loki focused on the oak color desk that was in front of him,“Yeah like that would keep the peace if I came back home,” Loki scoffed. He thought about the judgemental stares and comments he would hear if he came back to that god awful town.

Thor gazed at him, " I know that living in that town wasn't the best for you." Loki scoffed as Thor continued,"I think that maybe it's time to confront those people if not for yourself than for me please, Loki."

Usually, Loki would gloat in satisfaction that he got Thor say please or needed his help. This one felt different than any other ones. Loki sighed what's the worst thing that could happen he thought,"Fine I'll go to you stupid wedding with all the color hidden meanings."


	3. Macaroons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Val comes back to her hometown. Sif and Val had a moment, Val meets the resident asshole groom's brother, Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeyyyy! I'm back !!

The flight to Asgard was an uncomfortable and uneasy ride for Val. For one is because there was a screaming child on her flight. To say the least, the child has very very strong lungs. Another being this plane just happen ran out of all their alcoholic drinks. Yup this is definitely God telling me not come back there.

“I need new friends,” Val thought as the horror trip of a flight was coming back to the ground. Val raced to gather luggage, wanting to leave this godforsaken airport where she could not buy any alcohol. The baker took a deep breath of her hometown when she saw a familiar silver buggy. 

Sif rolled down the window, “Need a lift?”

“I thought Thor worn you down about giving up of this hunk of junk,” Val laughed as she placed her luggage in the back of the car. Sif glared at her turn towards buggy’s dashboard, “It’s okay baby she just a silly city dweller.”

Val rolled her eyes,”Really?”

“What?” Sif asked,” I was just trying to make sure old reliable doesn’t feel hurt by your tough attitude towards her.” Val groans as the small car drive away from the airport Val saw the big sign Welcome to Asgard, the town of gold on a green sign. Val stared heavily at the little town she grew up in. 

“Is Mrs. Hollawya still alive?’ Val asked as they drove past small stores. Sif laughed,” Yeah, I’m surprised she hasn’t died yet.”

“What are you talking about she was always old,” Val stated. The old car trudged along passed the green meadows. “Nothing really changed huh?” Val voiced out to Sif. 

The soon to be bride smiled,”Yeah, except you know the people grew older.” Then the car’s radio channel was talking about the forecast for that week. Sif stopped the car in the high school baseball stadium. The friends got out of the car, Val looked widen eyed looking at the stadium, “ Wow, it’s been like what? forever since I’ve seen this place.”

Sif laughed, “ Yeah, no one could give that hella pitch you did.”

Val laughed as she wrapped her arm around her friend,”Hey do you remember when the coach would get mad when we would sneak out to go to the nearest gas station to get snacks.”

“But later asked for some cookies we bought from last night,” Sif finished off the friends laughed, Val sighed remembrance her high school baseball career. As they were walking back to the car,“I’m glad that I convince you to come back, Val,” Sif commented. 

“Me too,” She commented not really wanting to say anything else. As Sif drives her silver car, Val enjoying the ride. Once the duo arrives the baker whistled at looking at how huge the place was. 

"Damn, this place is huge. You sure know how to pick them Sif," Val commented. Sif laughed as they went into the house. Sif showed her where she would be staying when Val placed her things.  
"So where is the kitchen?" Val asked smiled at her friend. Sif and Val walked to the kitchen, Val felt like she died and went to heaven. 

"Is this Gaggenau?" Val happily running toward the oven. Sif smiled as walking around the kitchen with her friend.

"I was wondering if you could make something to impress them," Sif asked giving her friend a pleading look. Val nodded, " Sure since I am here. I might as well create something for your in-laws"  
Sif hugged her," Thank you so much, Val." 

"Yeah, yeah now leave so I have some peace and quiet," Val stated pushing her friend out of the kitchen. Val took a deep breath, I wonder what should I make, she thought. " I guess I'll make Lemon-Berry Savarin," She stated to herself. Val found all the ingredients she would need for the French recipe. Val started the oven on 375, as she began working on this Savarin. The baker felt like she was in her own little world, this is my happy place. 

"So you are the famous baker that Sif has been raving about?" a barton voice asked, the baker looked behind her. There stood a man with black hair looking at her the same way as a mischievous cat.

Val looked over him “If I am?”

“I just hope you are as good as she claims you are," He said as walked out the same direction he came from. Sif what type of in laws do you have ? Val thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please give out comments they keep me going.


End file.
